


Emma the Vampire Slayer

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Storybrooke meets Sunnydale, complete with a Hellmouth and a blonde lady Slayer. Readers' Choice VIII, Part 5
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Readers' Choice [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/580855
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	Emma the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: BTVS version of Swan Queen, Emma is the slayer, Regina is the vamp or her newly assigned Watcher when the old one gets killed

Rushing across campus, Emma took a long swig of her cocoa without breaking her stride. It had been a late night staking vampires, and her Criminal Law professor had a sixth sense for anybody not at the top of their game. She wondered if she should've gotten a shot of espresso in it.

When she lowered the cup, she had just a split second to realize a woman was crossing her path. She managed, just barely, to miss running straight into her. Thank god for Slayer reflexes.

“Watch where you’re going,” they both said.

The woman glared, and Emma abruptly realized that she was insanely gorgeous. Matched with intense eyes, a slightly heaving chest, and a straining shirt button, Emma found her mouth suddenly dry and she muttered, “Sorry” instead of telling her off.

“No harm done,” the woman said, then went on her way.

The sway of her hips—high heels, pencil skirt, and truly amazing ass—caught Emma’s eyes until she completely forgot she had about thirty seconds to get to class. Only when the woman was completely out of sight did she shake herself and race off again. She made a mental note to investigate it. Nobody looked that good.

**

Her first stop after class was the library. She was still thinking about that woman, and needed to figure out what was going on.

“Belle, when's my new Watcher getting here? There’s this woman on campus- I think she’s- a succubus or something because she is really, _really_ hot. Like unnaturally hot.”

“She arrived today, actually,” Belle called from the stacks. “She just stepped out for a minute.”

“She?” Emma murmured.

“So spill! What happened?” Ruby demanded, and Belle nodded as she came out from behind the shelves.

“Well, I almost walked into her, and she was just like supernaturally hot. Must be magical. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her.”

“Well that’s flattering.”

She turned and saw the woman from this morning, who had just entered the library. Feeling her eyes bugging out, she sputtered, “What, I, uh- Who are you?”

“Sorry. I’m Regina Mills. Your new Watcher.” She walked closer and held out her hand to shake.

“Seriously?”

It took Emma a moment to reach out and grip her hand, and Regina’s eyes narrowed. “Is there a problem?”

“You're very-” _hot_ “young.”

“I assure you Ms. Swan, I’m fully qualified. The diploma’s still in the mail, but I successfully defended my dissertation.”

“About what?”

“A comparative study of ancient mythology using advanced machine translation and text mining to create a taxonomy of all dangerous creatures ever recorded in any language worldwide,” she rattled off. Emma just blinked at her, not knowing how to respond to that. Regina gave a little shrug and added, “We’ve needed one for centuries.”

“Yeah, right, sure,” Emma said, nodding too vigorously, willing herself not to stare. “Qualified. Got it.”

“I understand you’re studying law?”

“Uh, how-” Emma really hoped that someday she’d be able to speak complete sentences around this woman.

“It was in the dossier. There wasn’t a picture, or I would have introduced myself this morning.”

“Got it. Yeah, since my job involves a lot of trespassing, breaking and entering, disturbing the peace, and stuff, Archie thought it would be good for me to know the law. Got a scholarship approved by the Watchers Council.” She felt a pang at the mention of her previous Watcher, killed by a particularly vicious vampire a month ago. “Well, speaking of school, I should get to class.”

“But you just got here.”

“I thought there was a situation, but since you’re human-”

“Completely. And, as I said, flattered.”

Emma hoped her smile wasn’t too clearly fake.

**

“You know, it’s pretty obvious you’re avoiding Regina,” Belle said, sliding into the booth across from her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You haven’t been to the library in almost a week.”

She tried to shrug it off. “I’m busy.”

“Emma.” Belle's tone was severe.

“It’s embarrassing, okay? Like, the hottest woman ever, and first I almost faceplant into her boobs and then I say I think she's supernaturally hot."

"Turns out you're just supernaturally gay," came a voice from behind her.

"Hi Ruby," Emma said, putting her heated face down on the cool surface of the table as her friend sat beside Belle.

"C'mon, it's hilarious," Ruby insisted.

"Easy for you to say."

"It is, in fact. I have zero problem talking about how you were struck by an overwhelming case of lesbianism."

"Yuk it up, Rubes. Regardless, it’s not a good start.”

“No, but you can’t avoid her forever,” Belle pointed out.

“Watch me.”

“Emma.”

“Alright, alright. She did text me about doing some training and getting me up to speed on the latest techniques. That should be easy. No talking, just hitting things.”

**

Spotting Regina in a midriff-baring workout top and yoga pants, she realized she'd made a big mistake.

"Uh-" was all she could manage.

"I'm glad you made it," Regina said, bending down to pull some sparring pads out of a duffel bag. "The portents suggest serious trouble is coming."

Emma was pleased that she was able to echo, "Trouble?" She was trying not to wonder what it would be like to kiss the surprisingly muscled expanse of Regina's belly.

"Yes. There's chatter that someone, or something, powerful has figured out that Storybrooke is on a Hellmouth. Are you ready?"

Emma blinked. Regina had pads on her hands and was holding them up for her to hit. "Oh. Yeah." She squared up and started hitting, following as Regina moved the pads around. They found a rhythm quickly, and it helped clear her head.

"So why does it matter if something powerful knows about the Hellmouth?" She ducked as Regina took a swing at her head.

"It's a lot of power for someone strong enough to harness it." She was moving faster now, pushing Emma harder to make every hit she offered and dodge her counterattacks. This wasn't like Archie had trained her, and not just because Regina was in much better shape. She was _good._

"And if they do?" Emma panted. Regina was moving even faster now, and starting to actually be a challenge.

"The end," Regina said, out of breath too.

"That's not good," Emma said. Then she saw her shot and took it, slipping inside Regina's defenses and sweeping her leg, ending up on top of her with a fist raised.

"I yield," Regina said, but she was smiling as Emma helped her up. She went over to her bag and pulled out two water bottles. "That was good," she said, tossing one to Emma.

"Thanks. You really made me work for it. You sure you're human?" she smiled to make it clear she was teasing.

Regina laughed, and oh no, she was even more beautiful that way. "I'm sure. How about you?"

"I don't know, are Slayers human?"

"Not exactly." Her smile lit up the room.

**

"What happened to you?" Regina demanded.

"Huh?" Emma was barely two steps into the library and still blinking after the sun outside.

"You're limping."

"Oh, uh, I kinda didn't pay attention last night and a vamp got the jump on me." Emma didn't mention that she'd gotten distracted remembering the light sheen of sweat on Regina's skin yesterday. It was a routine patrol, but it was still really dumb to walk around not paying attention in a town infested with vampires, Slayer or not, and she had a long scrape on her thigh and a ruined pair of jeans to show for it.

"Let me see."

"Uh, what?"

"Did you go to the doctor?"

"No, I had to stop doing that. They ask too many questions."

"Which means you haven't been treated. I'm a trained medic. Let me see." Regina walked over get the first aid kit like she expected to be obeyed.

Emma tried one more time. "Um, it's pretty high up my leg."

"We're all professionals here, aren’t we?"

"Yeah, sure," Emma said, hoping her chuckle didn't sound forced. Clearly a woman taking her pants off didn't make Regina at all flustered. Emma wasn't so lucky. But she obediently slid her pants down her thighs, glad she'd gone with sweats today because of her injury, because her jeans would never have cooperated.

Regina winced sympathetically when she saw the scrape. "That looks pretty bad. You need some Neosporin and gauze, at least." Then she sank to her knees in front of Emma. She was completely focused on rummaging through the first aid kit, leaving Emma to look at the ceiling and try not to think the things this position was really trying to make her think.

Because she wasn't looking, she was startled by the cool feeling of the ointment, and Regina gripped her thigh in her other hand and say, "Be still." Her touch and the command in her tone made Emma's knees weak all over again. She kept staring anywhere but at Regina's head down by her crotch as she felt the bandage go on.

"Whoa guys, put a sock on the door or something."

Emma jumped, then winced as she put too much weight on her injured leg. "Very funny, Ruby," she managed.

"You're all set," Regina said with a final pat on Emma's leg as she stood up. She turned to Ruby and added, "I know you don't think I'd be in here having sex with the door unlocked."

Emma, who had been expecting her to say "I know you don't think I'd be in here having sex with Emma," stared at her for a long moment. Then she shook herself and finished pulling her pants up. She really shouldn't read that much into it.

Trying to get herself back to something casual and friendly, she said, "Thanks, Regina. I owe you lunch or something."

The last thing she expected to hear was "That would be great. I'll need a break by the time I spend all morning researching. See you at noon?"

"Yeah," she said, staring after Regina as she walked back into the stacks and wondering why she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

**

"How do you feel about kale salad?" Emma said, setting it down beside Regina and then wincing as she realized she should have started with a greeting.

But Regina looked up from her book with a wry smile. "Like someone asked Belle what I usually eat for lunch."

Emma gave a little shrug as she sat down next to her with a paper bag that was already showing grease spots. "I'm fine with grilled cheese and fries but I didn't think it'd be your thing."

But Regina had spotted something else. "Is that a root beer?"

"Two. I got you one, too. Though I thought they were twist offs." She held it out to her to show her.

"Do I look like I can pry them off with my teeth? I'm a doctor and a bit more refined."

"Very funny," Emma said. "Do you have a bottle opener around here anywhere?"

"I think I spotted one in the drawer under the counter."

When she turned back with it in her hands, she saw Regina nonchalantly eating a French fry. One of her French fries. That felt like a sign of something. "Caught red handed," she teased.

Regina didn't even blink as she finished the fry. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emma couldn't help grinning at her like an idiot, but Regina smiled right back. And when she ended up eating at least half the fries, Emma didn't even mind.

**

Emma instantly went from a regular level of alert to red and flashing as a vampire came sprinting toward her. Fumbling for her stake as he got closer, she had it in her hand just in time for him to run on by without so much as looking at her.

"What the-" She stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether to chase him down or go see what he was running from.

Then a woman came into sight. She seemed perfectly ordinary, older, probably in her 60s, and Emma quickly hid the stake and tried to look innocent.

After a moment, the woman spotted her. "You, there!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Tell me where I am."

"Uh, Storybrooke, ma'am."

"Excellent," the woman said, and set off walking again.

She was well-dressed and moved gracefully, but there seemed something _off_ about her. When she moved past Emma a wave of pure, chilling _evil_ rolled over her. She knew that it was coming from the woman. And she was pretty sure if she noticed she'd be dead.

"Well, uh, have a good night!" she said, falsely cheery, and started walking away as quickly as she thought seemed normal.

When the woman was out of sight she broke into a run, overcome by a strong need to put some distance between them. It was only when she'd run half mile or more that she stopped, panting, and took out her phone.

"She's here," she gasped as soon as Regina picked up.

"What? Slow down."

Emma took a deep breath. "The supreme evil, or whatever. She's here."

"Oh god. You'd better come over. I'm at 108 Mifflin."

"Be right there."

**

It was only as she was walking up the front steps of Regina's house that it hit her that she was _at Regina's house_. At night. That was way too intimate, wasn't it? Why weren't they meeting in the library?

"Hey Emma," came a voice behind her.

Belle and Ruby were coming up the walkway, and she wasn't sure if she was relieved that she wouldn't be alone with Regina or disappointed. She knocked on the door all the same.

When Regina opened it, she was in a little black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Emma tried to form words but just succeeded in gaping like a landed fish.

But Ruby didn't hesitate, immediately asking "How was your date?"

Emma felt an unpleasant twinge at that as she followed them inside. Date? Regina had a date? 

"A total bust," Regina said, closing the door behind them. "She was gorgeous, but I'm pretty sure she's a dragon."

Emma's ears perked up at that. Regina had a date with a _woman_?

"That's a shame. You need to get some," Ruby said.

"Don't I know it," Regina said with a chuckle, and there was that twinge again. Then she sobered. "Thank you for coming. It seemed easier to bring you to the salt circle and holy water than to haul it all over to the library." She led them into a wood-paneled study, where they all sat down. "So, what are we dealing with?"

"Well, a woman. Mid-60s, dark hair, well dressed, and with an overpowering aura of evil."

"Oh no," Regina groaned. "Did she order you around like a servant?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's the Queen of Hearts!" Belle exclaimed.

"It's my mother," Regina sighed at the same time.

"The supreme evil is your mother?!" she demanded.

Meanwhile, Belle was asking, "Cora, the Queen of Hearts, is your mother?!"

"Yes."

"I thought you said you were human!" Emma felt somehow betrayed.

"I am," Regina insisted. "But she's not. Not anymore."

Regina was looking at Emma like she needed her to believe it, and she found herself saying, "Okay. How do we stop her?"

"There's a mirror emporium outside town," Belle murmured, rapidly scrolling on her phone.

That was strange enough for Emma to tear her eyes away from Regina's. "What?"

"She's right," Regina said. "We need a looking glass."

**

Belle sat back with a sigh and tossed her pencil and ruler onto the map of Storybrooke. "I think that's it."

Regina looked at it thoughtfully for a moment more before agreeing. "Yes, I think you're right. Or, at least, as close as we're getting." Emma had watched her work with not a little awe as they had plotted out Storybrooke's geometry to calculate the focal point for the Hellmouth's power. She had known Belle was smart, but Regina's mind at work was a thing of beauty. And hotness.

"But it's not exact?" Ruby asked.

"Not unless we had a mirror a hundred meters across," Belle explained, stretching out her neck. "At this scale we just can't pinpoint it."

"So what's our next step?" Emma asked.

"Once my mother starts to draw the power from the Hellmouth, we can locate the exact focal point."

"So we just hang out in the general area and then run the mirror in quickly when she starts?" Emma guessed.

"No. We're only going to get one chance, and the alignment has to be perfect. We can't risk the power ricocheting off and hitting anything else," Belle explained.

Regina nodded. "We need to distract her so that she stops drawing the power while the mirror goes in, and then it will be in place when she starts again."

"And boom!" Ruby said, looking more excited than was warranted.

"Okay," Emma said cautiously. "Divide and conquer it is. A team on the mirror, and a distraction. I guess we know who that is-" she began, but Regina cut her off.

"It has to be me."

"No," Emma said, too quickly. "I'm the Slayer. If anyone can withstand whatever incredible evil your mom's got up her sleeve, it's me."

"You're nothing to her. Or-" Regina corrected, "an obstacle. But she won't bother with you long enough to get the mirror in place. Me, she likes to torture."

"Whoa, no way. That's not safe." Even if she didn't have this ridiculous crush on Regina, she wasn't going to let a regular mortal take the hit for her. This was her job.

"No, it isn't. But it _will_ work, and it's what we have to do. I'll let you come with me if you promise to stay out of the way."

"Stay out of the-" she began, offended.

"Emma," Regina said sharply. 

"Okay," she said. It was clear she wasn't going to argue her way out of this one. Better to at least be able to protect Regina a little.

**

Emma looked at the time on her phone and willed herself not to pace, knowing the crunching of the gravel was a noise they couldn't afford. The full moon was supposed to be at its height in a few minutes, and that was when the Queen of Hearts would make her move. They were up on a rise overlooking Storybrooke, the place that Belle and Regina had calculated Cora would choose to get the angle she needed to cast her spell. Somewhere below, Ruby and Belle had the mirror, ready to run it into place as soon as they figured out what that place was.

Suddenly, Regina reached out and squeezed her hand. Startled, she looked at her, then followed her line of sight. Regina's mom was making her way up toward the edge of the cliff. Emma briefly considered just shoving her off.

Cora stepped to the edge of the cliff and raised her hands. She made a series of intricate motions and chanted words Emma couldn't understand. Then she made a motion of pulling toward herself and it started. Red light welled up from far below, strengthening into a solid beam as it got closer before disappearing into her body. She rocked back with the force of the first contact, but then stood still, letting it come.

It was time. "Stop, mother," Regina said, walking forward boldly.

Cora didn't even turn her head. "Foolish girl, why would I do that?"

"Because not even you can handle this much pure evil."

She just laughed. "Watch me."

"Mo-" Regina began, only to have her voice break off as Cora turned to face her and held out a hand as if to choke her, lifting her into the air with the force of it.

Emma hesitated, her head knowing that they needed Cora to be distracted for a little bit longer and her heart yelling at her to protect Regina.

She held out for a few moments before she couldn't take it anymore. "Let her go!"

Cora scoffed. "Regina, it is _just_ like you to drag some little amateur friend of yours into trouble trying to be noble."

"I'm not an amateur. I'm the Slayer." Spotting a branch on the ground, she grabbed it with a swift motion and threw it like a spear.

Cora batted it aside with a magical motion, but it worked to make her release Regina. Emma caught her in her arms and they looked at each other for a moment like some old movie.

"A girl could get used to this," Regina murmured, her voice scratchy.

"Yeah?" she asked, knowing her expression was soft.

"Ugh, you are tedious," Cora said, then waved her hand, sending both of them flying back to land heavily on the forest floor.

Cora turned back and began her incantation again, but this time when she pulled the magic, she gasped and buckled in on herself. She started to grab frantically at the air in front of her, trying to sever the magical tie, but soon she started to unravel into it, the spell she had sent to consume the magic consuming her instead as it rebounded. It didn't take long before she evaporated completely.

Emma felt Regina, still sprawled on top of her, sigh. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure? Whatever else she was, she was your mom."

"You're right. And that'll hit me later I'm sure. But for now, I'm mostly relieved."

"Me too. I didn't want to lose you."

"I suppose losing another Watcher so quickly would be pretty bad," Regina said with a light chuckle.

"No," she said quietly, "I didn't want to lose _you_."

Regina looked at her, startled. "Me?"

"Yeah." She looked away, suddenly aware of how close their bodies were.

Regina cupped her cheek in her hand. "A girl could get used to that too," she said, and kissed her. She was an amazing kisser, and Emma happily lost herself in it for many long moments.

"Get a room, you guys."

Startled, they broke the kiss, and Regina hid her face against Emma's shoulder, saying "Hi, Ruby."

"Don't tease them, Ruby. It's a miracle they ever figured it out."

"You're just mad you bet on last week and owe me ten dollars."

Emma, having finally gotten up, paused in brushing herself off. "Wait, you guys bet on this?"

"You weren't exactly subtle, Ems."

"What- no- I-"

"You thought she was a succubus."

"Yeah, alright."

"Still very flattering," Regina murmured, then kissed her again, and yeah, she could live with the embarrassment if she got to keep getting kisses like this.


End file.
